


It Comes to Us All

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [18]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	It Comes to Us All

Alexander Waverly fastened the buttons of his brown worsted suit and examined himself in the full-length mirror. Del Floria was a talented tailor and always made suits which fitted like a glove, while disguising things which ought to be hidden. There was one thing the garments couldn’t hide however.

“When did you get to be so elderly,” he asked the reflection. 

It didn’t seem like so very long ago that he was young, strapping man who was full of vim and vigour. He remembered the lithe, fit body he once possessed, in a time when he could have given the men under his command a run for their money. He could perform acrobatics which could have rivalled the talents of Mr Kuryakin, and could wear clothes in way which would make Mr Solo look scruffy. These days, although he was a lot fitter than many men of his age, Waverly’s physical appearance showed every one of the years he had lived through. 

It didn’t happen often, but there were times he wished he could go back to his younger days, though he was quite glad he wouldn’t have to go through the two world wars again. It would be nice to climb a staircase without the accompanying cracking of his knees. Sleeping through a whole night without having to get up for a bathroom visit would also be a nice bonus.

As he mused on the failings of old age, his wife, Veronica, came into the bedroom.

“Your driver his here, my dear.” 

She walked over to him and began to do those little actions indicative of a proud wife. She straightened his tie, brushed imaginary fluff from his shoulders and lapels, and tucked a flower into his buttonhole. She then kissed him and wished him a good day.

As Mr Waverly was whisked to the office, he thought about the woman he loved. She too showed the signs of her age, but he never saw them. Whenever he looked at her, he only saw the woman he had fallen in love with all those years ago. They may have both reached old age, but he wouldn’t trade their decades together for anything.


End file.
